


Mikasa?!

by itachikun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Blow Jobs, Dom!Mikasa, Erection, Eremika - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Horny Eren Yeager, Lust, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, no regrets, otp, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachikun/pseuds/itachikun
Summary: Eren gets a very pleasurable and unforgettable dream.





	Mikasa?!

**Author's Note:**

> OMG FIRST SMUT.

Never has Eren felt this way about someone considered so close to him. Sure Mikasa was over protective sometimes but he understood where she was coming from. She was like an annoying mother to him, Always nagging at him, or codding him. So how could he be thinking of her in such inappropriate way? 

Eren moaned softy as took in the view of Mikasa's milky figure. He stared towards her rock hard abs and it only turned him on more. Mikasa was still wearing her scarf and panties. Her pink and erect nipples waiting to be sucked on. Eren grunted and grabbed Mikasa's hips as she started to grind on him.

"E-Eren" Mikasa moaned

Eren quickly pulled their mouths together. Mikasa swiftly slips her tongue in Erens mouth, Eren gripped her hips tighter as her tongue explored his mouth. She broke the kiss and started peppering kisses to his cheek, trailing to his neck. Eren groaned when she found his sweet spot. Mikasa's hot tongue sucked on the sensitive soft, gently biting it.

Eren bit his lip as Mikasa started trailing to his throbbing manhood. Eren looked at Mikasa, her face was flush and her panties dripping wet. He was never seen this way before, so vulnerable and needy. Mikasa gets to the waistline of his boxer and she hesitates.

"Is this okay, Eren?" Mikasa asked concerned, Eren nodded his head yes vigorously. Mikasa slides the boxers down tossing them to the side. Eren's member hits his stomach, his pre-cum drips down his pulsing manhood. Mikasa's hand softly grips his cock and Eren moans at the contact, her thumb spreading the pre-cum on the red tip. She slowly starts moving her hand up and down his throbbing cock. She smirks as she see's Eren withering on the bed, the only time he's ever been so submissive to her. Especially with his hardheaded personality.

"Mikasa!" Eren says softly

Mikasa speeds up her pace as she lowers her mouth. Mikasa takes a breath before licking his swollen tip. Eren whimpers at the action and chokes on his spit when she pops the tip of his cock in her mouth. Eren lurches forward and grabs Mikasa's hair to make her go down further. Mikasa holds her head and slowly swallows inch by inch of his throbbing dick.

"Mikasa, go faster..." Eren whimpers

The high pitch whine that follows makes Mikasa's core throb so bad. Mikasa glides her tongue along the base and follows a vein before putting the tip back in and sucks on it lightly.

"Holy Fuck!" Eren cries out 

Eren watches as Mikasa's pretty mouth wraps around his thick cock. Her warm mouth, making him feel things he has never felt before. He bites his lips to quiet his moans but it's not working very well. Eren licks his lips and makes eye contact with Mikasa and she gives Eren a hard suck. Eren gasps and buckles hips in Mikasa's mouth causing her to gag.

"Oh god!" Eren moans, grasping Mikasa's hair as she continues bobbing her head up and down.

Eren's grip becomes rougher as the pleasure becomes more intense. His orgasm in the pit of his stomach, rising. Mikasa digs her nails into his thighs, she slows down and releases his tip with a pop. She couldn't let him orgasm with out him being inside her.

" Huh?! M-Mikasa please... I was so close." Eren whines

"Shh. I'm going to make you feel so much better." Mikasa shushes Eren

" Mikasa W-Wh-" Eren stutters

Mikasa rises to her knees, She takes off her soaking underwear.

"You've been such a good boy Eren," 

Mikasa roughly kisses Eren as she brings his hands up to touch her plump breasts. He moans when Mikasa bites his bottom lip and she crawls over his thick cock. He kneels the soft flesh on his own, pinching the pink buds. Mikasa brings her mouth to Eren's ear.

She nibbles on it , "Relax."

Mikasa gently takes Eren's throbbing cock, Mikasa slid it up and down to spread her juices on him. Eren bites his lips and groans. She pushes the tip inside of her and moans softly. Eren grips her hips at the feeling. 

"Mikasa, Are you su-" Without warning she quickly sinks onto him, Eren cries out from the surprise.

"Oh my god." Eren pants Mikasa takes some time to adjust and slightly grinds on his cock. Mikasa rises herself to his tip before slamming herself on him with a harsh "Slap". Mikasa closes her eyes at the pleasurable feeling of being filled up. 

"Fuckk," Eren heaves 

Mikasa rises her self again and slams with another skin on skin slap. Mikasa continues this until she finds a steady rhythm. Mikasa continues fucking herself on his hard cock. Eren's eyes roll to the back of his head. 

" Your so tight! You feel so good!" Eren groans out 

Mikasa moans loudly, "Eren!" 

"Yes! Your so big!" 

Mikasa speeds up her pace to the point where she is pounding against his dick. His cock was so deep inside of her, it hit every right spot inside of her. Eren quickly go's to her clit and starts roughly rubbing it. Lewd sounds of wetness and slapping can be heard, only turning Eren on more 

"E-Eren!" Mikasa mewls

Mikasa throws her head back at the feelings. Mikasa slows down, when Eren suddenly throws her into is chest. He grabs her ass as he fucks her mercilessly from below.He grunts as he picks up the pace. Mikasa bites Eren's shoulder as he holds her down. He fills her up the the brim each thrust. Mikasa's mouth opens her mouth in a silent scream. Eren coutines ramming into her and she couldn't contain the sparks in the pit of her stomach now. She can feel her pussy clench tightly against him. 

He lets out a deep groan,"Your getting even tighter!" 

Eren quickly latches his mouth to her swollen nipples After a few more thrusts Mikasa's orgasm hits her in waves. She release her juices all over his cock. Mikasa stomach coils

" Oh, Fuck! Eren!" Mikasa moans loudly

Eren couldn't take the sudden tightness, Eren chokes out a groan and Mikasa can feel his throbbing cock twitch as releases inside her pussy. Mikasa feels hot spurts inside her

"FUCK, MIKASA" Eren chants as he buries his face into her neck. 

Eren continues to roughly slam into her as they rode out their high. Eren's nails dig into her ass as his stomach clenches. He continues to thrust until both their orgasms finish. Both of them are panting, and heartbeats rapid. Mikasa lays limp on top of him and Eren gently wraps his arms around her. Mikasa picks up her head and gives him a rare smile, Even with the things he has been through, he feels content in this moment with her. He never realized how beautiful she was. 

Eren eyes turn serious, " I love you." He blurts out 

Was this what he truly felt about her? 

Mikasa face converts to one of surprise. Eren sees her speak but yet he couldn't hear a thing.

"Mikasa? Why can't I hear you?" Eren asks in confusion 

Suddenly Mikasa is fading, "Mikasa!" Eren yells, reaching out to her.

***

Eren gasps as he shoots up from his spot on his bed. Sweat rolled down his forehead. He looked around, he was in his room but no sign of Mikasa. He looked down at himself and saw he was still wearing his pajamas. 

'Was all that just a dream?' Eren thinks

'But it felt so real.' 

All of a sudden Eren feels a uncomfortable sticky substance in his pants. He grabs his pajama pants and sees he made a mess. Eren groans. 

Even after realizing that all that was a dream, he couldn't help but see the stoic girl in a new light. Does he actually love her like he told her in his dream? Because if he did, it could explain the sudden need to be by her.


End file.
